(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer and an X-ray fluorescence analyzing method that measure the particle diameters of nanoparticles.
(Description of Related Art)
In recent years, application of nanoparticles to, for example, an industrial field and a medical field, is becoming widespread, and management of the particle diameters of nanoparticles is becoming important. The particle diameters of nanoparticles may be measured by a measuring method using an electron microscope, X-ray small angle scattering, or the like. However, in such a measuring method, labor and time are required for preparing samples, and the measurement cannot be simplified. Further, in X-ray small angle scattering, the measurement is performed in a state where nanoparticles float in solvent, and there is a problem that, if the concentration of nanoparticles in solvent is low, the measurement cannot be performed.
Meanwhile, there is an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer that can quantitatively determine, by using the FP method (Fundamental parameter method), all of the composition, the height, and the population of island structures scattered on a substrate (for example, see Patent Document 1.).
For X-ray fluorescence analysis using a calibration curve method, there is a conventional art in which the height of a particulate contamination on a substrate, and a film thickness of the particulate contamination thereon in the case of the particulate contamination being assumed as a film, are determined according to dependence of an intensity of fluorescent X-rays on an incident angle (for example, see Patent Document 2.).